


Beats Sitting Here

by President_Frankenstein



Category: Camp Lazlo!
Genre: Gen, M/M, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Frankenstein/pseuds/President_Frankenstein
Summary: This was new territory for Ping Pong. He and Lazlo had fraternized plenty of times, whether it was him and the rest of the camp getting involved in the monkey’s newest shenanigans, or them making small talk whenever he sent Dave off with him on their little “dates.”But he’d never spent time with him alone before.





	Beats Sitting Here

Ping Pong, being an older twin brother, rarely got alone time, whether at home or at summer camp. When he did have the bedroom or the cabin to himself, he tended to occupy himself in the same time-tested way: lie down in bed, crank up the classic rock, and flip through a book, occasionally snatching a pretzel from a close at hand bowl. After a while, how long he didn’t know, he decided to make this chapter his last and go for a swim.

The rickety screen door shuddered horribly on its hinges as somebody knocked on it, causing him to jump slightly. The loon snapped the radio off, hopped off the bed, stretched, and slouched towards the door. Standing there on the stoop, arms folded politely behind his arched back was Lazlo, who beamed brightly up at him.

“Hiya Ping Pong, is Dave here?”

Ping Pong rubbed a glazed eye with his knuckle, trying to avoid touching it with salty fingers.

“Uhh, no,” he murmured flatly, resting a hand on the doorway, “He’s visiting our grandma for two days.”

“…Oh.” Lazlo seemed to deflate slightly right there on the spot, his head falling slightly, and his arms releasing themselves from behind his back.

“…Yeah, uh, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” The little spider monkey squirmed awkwardly, rubbing one thumbnail underneath the other. But within seconds, he suddenly stood bolt upright, his familiar grin coming back strong as ever.

“Heyyy,” he practically pointed a finger into the loon’s chest, “Why don’t _you and me_ hang out instead?”

“…Huh?” Ping Pong asked, no longer depending on the door frame for support, “You and m-, I mean, you and I hang out?”

“Yeah! It’d be fun, don’t ya think?”

“…I guess.”

This was new territory for Ping Pong. He and Lazlo had fraternized plenty of times, whether it was him and the rest of the camp getting involved in the monkey’s newest shenanigans, or them making small talk whenever he sent Dave off with him on their little “dates.” But he’d never spent time with him alone before.

“If you’re busy, I can understand and respect that,” Lazlo said after a beat or so. Ping Pong looked back into the cabin at his bunk. He supposed _A Complete History of the Canadian Parliament_ could stand to wait there for a few hours, or minutes, or however long this would take.

“Uhh, alright.”

“Great!” Lazlo snatched the loon’s wrist and all but dragged him down the cabin stoop, “Let’s go!”

“Where are we going, exactly?”

“I don’t know, I never do!” the monkey giggled with a sense of pride, “But we’re on our way!”


End file.
